You Are My Life
by YuK1n0
Summary: the title sucks and the summary'll suck too. Kagome runs away from home and meets Inuyashaa mysterious person who takes her to his house. In the other hand, Miroku gets a letter from his mother which makes him uncomfortable. InuKag and MirSan and maybe so
1. chapter 1

A/N: I'm listening to the "where is the love"… :P and im watchin danny phantom too its da EMBER thingy hahaha "EMBER REMEMBER YOU WILL REMEMBER MIE NAME" XD sorrieee… TT-TT buh.. mostly writing mie fanfic…

OKAY… here I go… writing my new fanfic… unlike my other fanfics, this is kinda serious.. not humourous.. (and I **_will _**continue writing for this one _and try to finish it_) I think I'm better at being serious.. :D so.. im planning to write a _serious_ fanfic.. now.. chappie 1 XD

::XX::XX::XX::XX::XX::XX: YOU ARE MY LIFE - CH. 1 :XX::XX::XX::XX::XX::XX::

"Sniff" Sniffed Kagome as she sat down on an empty bench in the some kind of a park. She whipped off her tears with her soft sleeves. She had a long black hair that was curled up a little in the end and was wearing warm black sweater with a short blue skirt. She put her big, moving case next to her on the bench and hid her beautiful long hair in the hood and looked down at the ground. She hung her head and her bangs covered her face, not letting anyone to see her redden eyes that were filled with tears. It was pouring like hell and no one was around her, giving her time to be alone in the rain.

"I hate my miserable life" Kagome murmured quietly that even _she_ couldn't hear it. Her mother had just passed away yesterday and her mother was the only one who had loved her. Kagome's father was crazy with his work that he barely came or cared about his family.

'_I understand he's a busy man. But cant her just, just, at least come to mother's funeral??'_ she complained to herself, biting her lower lip and cursed her careless, obsessed father. Her tears dropped from her eyes and were mixed with the rain.

;;::FLASHBACK::;;

"Mother! Mother!! Don't!!!" Kagome cried aloud, tears pouring from her eyes. She was right next to her mother's bed, sitting on a small chair just big enough to let Kagome sit on it. Kagome was tightly holding her mother's weak hand with her two warm hands. "Wh, Where's father!? **WHERE IS HE AT THIS MOMENT!!**" Kagome cried in fury. She bit her lips, still crying, cursing her father who let this happen to her mother and not doing anything, _**anything**,_ to save her.

Kagome's mother gently patted Kagome's hand and smiled weakly. "Kagome, don't blame him. He, he _will_ come and he's a really busy man. You know that, Kagome." Her mother coughed roughly, gasping for air.

Kagome frowned and looked away. _'Of course I know he's busy. But aren't we more important than his job? We are his family… and.. Mother needs him right now…'_ she hated to admitted it, but her mother loved her father dearly as much as she loved Kagome even though Kagome thought her father just left her and his family.

"COUGH COUGH" Kagome turned her head around to her mother who coughed out the red blood that had black stuff all over it and saw that she was very ill, sicker than ever. Kagome's eyes widened, and cried, tears falling out of her eyes like a small waterfall. "It's all right, Kagome. _I'm_ _all right_" Kagome just stayed there, trying not to show her tears to her dear mother, trying to tell her that she's not afraid. Not afraid that her mother would die. However, she couldn't block her fear deep inside her heart. Tears of fear that she'd pass away wouldn't hold back and they kept falling from her wonderful, but afraid, eyes.

"Kagome… Don't blame your father. He's just too busy. I'm sure he will come." Kagome's mother quietly said, gasping for air. Kagome had to go nearer to hear her since Kagome could barely hear her. Kagome nodded slowly even though she didn't agree with it. She didn't have time to complain. All she could think about was her mother. She cried quietly and hoped that her mother could continue.

Despite to her hopes, Kagome's mother slowly closed her eyes, knowing that she couldn't continue and that she did all the things she could do. Kagome noticed that her mother has passed away and quietly cried on the bed, hiding her face in her arms.

And her father never came to see her mother.

;;::END OF FLASHBACK::;;

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Kagome was thinking and crying on the bench, someone was also thinking about his life. He was holding a letter with his hands and narrowed his eyes, reading the letter. Unlike Kagome, he was inside his house, sitting on a comfortable leather sofa, drinking a bitter, unsavory tea. He sipped some of the tea and continued reading the letter:

--- Dear Miroku,

Before telling you the reason why I'm sending you a letter, I want to apologize about… … everything. I'm really sorry that I… I… I left you. But I didn't have any choice. I hope you understand that.---

"Yea, right. Understand what? What does this fucken idiot want me to understand after she left me and threw me away???" Miroku rolled his eyes and continued.

---By the time you are reading this, I don't think I would be in this world anymore. I, I have a little favor to ask you and I hope and **beg** you to take it. I know you do not know, but you have a half sister. Her name is Higurashi, Kagome and she's about 3 years younger than you.---

"**_Wha, I, I HAVE A YOUNGER SISTER!?!?!?!"_** Miroku's eyes widened and kept reading the letter. It was more surprising than the fact that she died.

---She had a miserable life. I blame myself but we can't change our lives, can we? I **know** that she would run away from home since, since I'm not there anymore and I was the only one who cared about her. Please take care of her, Miroku. She'll be in danger when she runs away. However, I don't want to stop her but I don't want her to get her either. That's why I'm asking **_you_** for this, Miroku, to protect her. Her father won't do it. I, I hope you'd do it and.. and.. I believe in.. you..

From Higurashi, Ichino---

"……" Miroku remained silent. It was quiet a shock that he has a little, half sister but it was none of his business. "Like I will take your favor, stupid bitch." Miroku murmured, standing up, tearing off the letter into little pieces and throwing them to the air and finished his tea. He couldn't believe it. After the all the things she had done to him, she wanted to take care of his half sister?? **_Now _**she wants him?? How can she do that?? "Ugh…" He rolled his eyes again, sighing, he walked away to his room. However, he quickly glanced at the place where he tore off the letter with a frown. He shook his head, trying to get things off from his mind, and walked to his room, scratching his head.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome was soundlesslyasleep while Miroku was in his room, half thinking and half sleeping. However, her soundless sleep broke away when a guy with silver hair shook her. "'Ey.. you… what are you doing here in this weather? It's pouring out here!"

Kagome slowly opened her beautiful green eyes and stopped when it was half way opened. She looked up at him and drooped her head sideways. He had a hood on like Kagome to avoid getting his hair wet, but she could see his long, silver bangs on his side of his face sticking out of the hood. He wore a red sweater and brown hip-hop-ish pants with lots of pockets on it. He seemed to look at her and studied her carefully while Kagome was just looking up at him with half way opened eyes.

"'Ey. You better follow me." He grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her up which made her stand up and tumble a little, but fortunately, the mysterious guy caught her in his arms so she won't fall down and hurt herself.

"Huh?? Uh… Thank.. you…" Kagome blushed and picked herself up, but he didn't let go of her wrist, instead, he tighten it so she won't run away. He quietly took her moving case and quickly walked away with Kagome and her case in his hands.

::XX::XX::XX::XX::XX::XX::XX::XX::XX: END :XX::XX::XX::XX::XX::XX::XX::XX::XX::

sooooooooo?????? Hoowwww wass it?? Hmm?? did u like it?? Theres lots of grammar mistakes and stuffz.. I noe.. buh.. as long as it makes sence.. XD The next chapter will be posted later.. or soooonn… cuz… I need to read fanfics to improve mie writing.. somehow.. if I read more fanfics.. mie fanfic gets more detailed… Hehe anywayzz, if you didn't like it.. ( just tell me and I wont continue.. k?? TT-TT


	2. chapter 2

A/N: haha… chappie two.. im watching krn show program XP sooo funnieeee…… hmmmm… theres nothing to talk bout.. so ill juss end here… and continue wid mie storie… mkai?? XD

::XX::XX::XX::XX::XX::XX::XX: YOU ARE MY LIFE CH. 2 :XX::XX::XX::XX::XX::XX::

Miroku lied down on an expensive leather sofa, his eyes fixed on the T.V. Even though he was watching T.V., his mind was on the torn up letter, keeping repeating what his mother had said in his mind_. Please take care of her, Miroku. She'll be in danger when she runs away._ These words sang aloud in Miroku's mind, bothering him to death, not allowing him to watch T.V., and making him to only focus on the letter.

"Ugh.. I can't take it anymore.." Miroku quietly complained to himself, scratching his hair roughly, and stoop up. "Ugh.." he sat back down, and up and down and up and down. He couldn't put his mind onto it and roamed over 2 choices, either to take care of his half sister, or just forget about the letter and mind his own business, living his busy, complicated life. He roughly scratched his hair again, trying to make an undecidable (A/N: I don't noe if that's a word or not..) decision.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome was front of the big house, or mansion, you can call it, with this strange guy who took her there. He was still holding her wrist tightly so she wouldn't run away. Tolerating the pain of her wrist, she frowned and asked him, " Uh… Wh, why did you take me here?" She looked up at him with her eyes half way opened, giving him a sincere look, which made him blush. Lightly leaning her head sideways on her shoulder, her lower lip slightly curling up a little, hiding bit of her upper lip, and making puppy face without knowing it. She had taken her beautiful hair out of the hood, showing her black hair even thought it was quiet messy.

"Aren't you lost… or something???"

Kagome remained silent. She wasn't lost, but she had run away from home and didn't want to reveal her secret. He might just send her back to her house or worse, send her to the orphanage. She shivered a little as she thought of going to the orphanage.

"Pff…" he chuckled quietly, his fist on his mouth to stop himself laughing, as he saw her struggling to tell him. "It's okay. But you don't have any place to stay, right??"

"Ah…" Kagome just realized that she needed to stay at some place. She was too depressed with her mother's horrible death that she totally forgot about the problems for running away. She hung her head, looking at the ground.

"Pff…" he laughed again, smiling at her with his hand on his mouth. "You can stay at my house if you want, but…" He didn't continue and just quickly grabbed Kagome's arm, pulling her towards him, closing the distance between them. He let go of her arm and put his arms around Kagome's neck and moved his lips towards hers. He tightly held Kagome in his arms, kissing her passionately. Kagome didn't expect any of this and lost her strength and with her eyes getting larger and larger, she barely stood up with her little bit of remaining energy. While he was kissing her with passion, she forgot about her mother's death and closed her eyes slowly; parts of her enjoying this eager kiss.

The silver haired guy slowly separated his lips from Kagome's. She stayed her eyes closed for a short time and opened them slowly. When she saw him smiling sweetly, she came back to her senses and blushed, covered her red face with her back of her cold hands and turned around quickly, trying to hide her face from him. However, she didn't succeed on that and he saw her, smiling quietly looking at Kagome whose face was still red as an apple.

"Haha. Let's go" He grabbed Kagome's wrist and forced her to come in. He opened the door, or kicked the door, and went in with Kagome and her suitcase in his hands.

"Kyaa!!" She screamed as he pulled her into the house. Along the way, to wherever she was going, while she was getting pulled and dragged by him, she saw the inside of the enormous and gigantic house and her eyes became wide, her mouth bit opened. It was not only big, but it was well cleaned, organized and all the other words that describes good stuffs about house. Kagome remembered her house being.. being very very big, but her house was nothing compared to his.

Returning to her senses of being confused why he took her here, she quietly tried to ask the reason. "Uh… um… excuse me??? Um.." Kagome tried to talk to him, but she didn't know what to call him since she didn't know his name.

He noticed that Kagome was about to call him, but hesitating to say it since he didn't tell her his name. "Inuyasha." He helped her.

"Oh, sorry. Inu..yasha-san?? Where and why are you taking me??" Kagome said quietly as he still dragged her. Inuyasha didn't like her saying _"Inuyasha-san"_ but he just decided to let it go. After all, they just met and she might not like to call him _Inuyasha _or _Inuyasha-chan_.

"We're going to your room. You need a room, right??"

"………" Kagome became silent and looked down while she was still getting pulled by strong arms of Inuyasha.

"Damn! You're so slow!!" Inuyasha stopped suddenly, which made Kagome stop and almost fall down since it was a quite a sudden, rolled his yellow eyes and put his muscular arm under her knees and the other under her back. He held her in wedding style that made Kagome blush again and look away. Kagome was stunned. She was kissed by him and now.. _this_. This as all so new to her and was half confusing her and half made her… **_happy_**, which was very big deal for her since she felt that she would never be happy after her beloved mother died. Her face became as red as ketchup and didn't know what to do, being in Inuyasha's warm arms. Inuyasha looked at her and noticed that she was struggling, which made Inuyasha laugh a bit.

"Pff… You can hold on to me you know."

"Huh???"

"Hold on to my neck or you'll loose balance and fall." Inuyasha repeated with more details to make sure she would understand.

"Oh…" she blushed again and held tightly on to his neck, afraid of falling down, and lied against on Inuyasha's well build up body. _'It's so.. so comfortable" _she thought. She never knew it would be so comfortable. In fact, she never thought of being inside some kind of a guy's arms.

Being in Inuyasha's warm arms, Kagome forgot about her mother's death and only, for some reason, only happiness filled up her mind, kicking out the sadness that took over her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Miroku was in his bed, his arms supporting his weight of his head, lying down comfortably. His was thinking about the letter, still not being able to decide what he should do. He didn't want to do what his crappy and fucken mother told him to, but deep down in his mind, he was kind of happy about having a little sister and didn't want her to get hurt. He imagined how would she look like. Maybe she might be pretty like his mother since his mother _was _pretty even though he didn't want to admit it. Thinking of his half sister, it made him also think about his ungrateful mother and the reason why he hated her.

;;::FLASHBACK::;;

"Mother!! Please!! Don't leave me!!! **_Do not go without me!!!" _**Poor8-year-old Miroku cried out loud as his mother walked to the door. He reached out to his mother and grabbed her skirt, crying loudly and tears dropping on her shirt. Looking down at young Miroku, tears dropped from his mother's eyes, but she hid them with her hands.

"**Get away from me!!" **Her brown eyes were filled with fury, making Miroku to back away from her. **"I don't need you in my life, so don't ever come and find me" **Just like that, his mother slammed the door and disappeared. Miroku was left all alone. His father died years ago, even before Miroku was born and Miroku was alone now. No one to take care of him, no one to love him, and no one to make him happy. Miroku just sat there, his head facing the ceiling and just gazing at the air, not being able to understand what just happened to him. Even though he didn't understand completely, tears came out and ran down on his cheeks like a race.

'_I, I'm sorry, Miroku. I didn't have any choice'_ Bursting with tears, his mother ran off with her small suitcase, covering her eyes with her old, black sleeves.

In the house, Miroku was back to his senses, deciding to hate his mother, who just left him in this stupid, old house. His mind was filled with getting revenge on her. He packed his stuffs and went outside, only thinking about his revenge for his mother.

From then on, he started to cuss, unlike his old self who got straight A's and being a nice kid, he fought, or beat up, his friends and all the kids in school. He also started to smoke and drink when he was 13. However, he still studied, knowing that to get a revenge on his mother, he has to be smart and has lots of power over people(A.N: if that doesn't make any sense to you, just forget about it.. sry..). Finally, he went to the collage and became a teacher even though he refused to, and just waited for the time to see his idiotic mother and get revenge on her.

;;::END OF FLASHBACK::;;

"Haa…" Miroku sighed. He remembered how much he hated her, and was sad, when she left him. He really _really_ wanted to get revenge on her, but she _had _to die. Before he gave her his revenge to her. _'She **had** to die. **She had to die before I got revenge on her!!**'_ He thought and bit his lips. He thought how would his half sister, K.. Kagome would feel and how sad she would be. He sighed of tiredness again, and turned around, facing his soft pillow and just fell asleep.

::XX::XX::XX::XX::XX::XX::XX::XX::XX: END :XX::XX::XX::XX::XX::XX::XX::XX::XX::

sigh… I juss wrote this chapter even though I said _I wont write it anymore if you don't like it _cuz… was doing somthin cuz of … some..thing… and I juss registered again cuz I wanted to make that sn? Name? Or something only to write stories and the other one to read fanfics… for many reasons that I cannot tell you… sorry… and I need to wait 3 daiiz to post storiess tell me if you guys liked this chapter

anywayss… the next chapter might be take some time cuz that one was kind of confusing and was hard to work on… im always better at the beginning like all other ppl buh always bad on the end unlike all other pplz… TT-TT

now… all mie stupid A/S/T (author's stupid talk) ends here.. so….

BIEBIEBOO XD (this is when haihai puffy amiyumi show ends and ami and yumi saiizz: biebieboo!!)


End file.
